Currently, the processing of animal waste is a time-consuming, not to mention smelly, process. Waste is fed through a pipe into a collection pond. The pond must be large enough to accommodate the waste produced, which, depending on the type and number of animals, can be considerable and therefore require a pond that occupies a significant amount of land. Once in the pond, the waste is digested or semi-digested, and the solid waste ultimately settles to the bottom of the pond. As one would expect, the odor emanating from the pond can be both noxious and a nuisance to others.
Because the waste contains valuable nutrients desirable for use as a fertilizer, great lengths are taken and significant monies expended to recapture the solid waste. While in the pond, the waste begins to digest, transforming the waste into a potential nutrient source. This process takes a considerable amount of time, after which the waste must then be pumped out of the pond in order to be used as fertilizer or other nutrients. Not surprisingly, a large amount of the waste is unable to be recaptured and therefore the value of the waste is lost.